littleredcrazyhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:EESM Fanfiction/@comment-4945309-20141022060443
Johanna decides to entertain the possibility that someone messed with her head and that maybe those dreams she's been having are real for five minutes. The more she thinks about it, the more she can't understand why everyone's so hellbent on trying to get her to remember. She's just Johanna. Everyone who likes her fell in love with the act. There's nothing special about her. Nothing at all. Kat has no reason to be so distressed; Johanna hated her ever since the moment Loosh introduced her and Shan. This Kat girl was stealing her best friend away from her, and as a result, Johanna has been a total bitch to her majority of the time they knew each other. If anything, Kat should be glad that Johanna flat out doesn't want to talk to her anymore. Then there's Emelia. When had she ever met the Dalca girl? Only once, according to her dreams. And even so, they barely talked. It was mostly just her standing there and Emelia talking to Aaron. Dalca has the Aces and Johanna has the Kütes. That's it. Johanna's fairly sure that the only reason why Alfe is fighting is because his wife is Emelia's boyfriend's sister. He got caught up in the rebellion too, but he never really wanted to. Thinking Brenna messed with her head is just another reason for him to fight harder, but really, why should he? She doesn't think any less of him. And besides, he's got his happily ever after to get ready for. Isn't that why he and his lovely bride are living in Kaluciannon Hall together? Isn't that why he's been ignoring his friends to follow Eca around everywhere? Then there's Aaron. Johanna reminds herself that she's entertaining the possibility this guy was actually her friend, so she takes a deep breath. I know and loved Johanna Kassenburg. Oh, really? She can't remember anything about him, but the point is no one really knows who she is. What makes him different? And what on earth did she do to get him to care so much? Let's say, she liked this guy. She wouldn't just forget him just like that, would she? Well, you aren't going to think that she did anything, are you? It's this little thing called magic, Johanna, we're surrounded by it! And Brenna Amory is unfortunately pretty fucking good at it. She groans in frustration and tries clearing her thoughts again. After a minute or two she decides he must be lying. A part of her wants to believe then because that means there are people who genuinely care that much, and she could use more people like that in her life. No one can care that much about someone else, especially if that someone else is her. Which brings her back to her original point: She's just Johanna. Everyone who likes her fell in love with the act. There's nothing special about her. Nothing at all. She gets a full night of sleep for the first time in what seems like forever. (Maybe it's because she's finally accepted the truth.)